


it's always been you and me

by darkmagician



Series: stucky drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagician/pseuds/darkmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wants Steve to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's always been you and me

**Author's Note:**

> another dumb thing i enjoy for no reason from a ship meme on my old tumblr

Steve opens the door of his room while half carrying a very drunk Bucky to his bed. They were granted a break for a couple of nights for taking out another HYDRA facility and decided to celebrate with the usual alcohol-related activities.

"You got so big, Stevie, used to be that I carried you like this when you got drunk," Bucky says as Steve places him on top of the bed.

"Yeah, well, you would know a lot about that wouldn’t you, seeing as you were the one that would get me so drunk in the first place."

"Had to do something, sitting there moping that no girl would ever dance with you, couldn’t let you just sit in your room all alone," Bucky says affectionately. "I bet all the girls want to dance with you now," his face changing slightly to something more pensive.

"I wouldn’t notice, I’m too busy making sure you don’t knock over chairs and fall on top of tables," Steve says as he tries to put Bucky under the covers, but Bucky slaps his hands away.

"How can you say you don’t notice? You’re telling me that you don’t see the way all those girls look at you? They look at you like… like you’re some big, beautiful prize for them to take. They don’t get it… no one gets it."

"…Get what, Bucky?" Steve says slowly, unsure of where this conversation will go or whether it would be a good idea to have it at this moment.

Bucky stares at him as intently as he possibly can, with eyes wide and mouth slightly open, he looks so young and vulnerable that it causes Steve’s breath to hitch. 

"They only get it now because you’re big, but I got it when you were small. When you would come home with a cut up lip and bruises that should have been on the other guy, when you smiled so wide the time we saw fireworks on the beach for your birthday and I could have sworn I never saw something so beautiful, when you draw in your sketchbook and you get the most serious look on your face and graphite on your fingers and smudges on your chin… they don’t get it, not really, but I do… I always have."

When Bucky finishes talking, looking almost completely sober, Steve grabs the back of his neck and puts their foreheads together as he closes his eyes. “I know, Buck, I know…”

They stay like that for a while before Steve tentatively leans forward and places his lips on Bucky’s, who immediately pushes against Steve’s lips in response.

When they break apart, their breaths are heavy even though the kiss was gentle. Bucky’s eyes are still closed as he rubs his nose against Steve’s, still so close that their lips are touching slightly.

"Please...just tell me.." Bucky says against Steve’s lips.

Steve kisses him one more time before he says, “I’m yours.”


End file.
